Indominus Rex prehistoric battles: Indominus Rex vs Spinosaurus
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: What if the mosasaur didn't kill her what if she won the fight she's taking her tyranny to isla sorna but there's one predator who can stop her but he just wants to be left alone. MATURE content LATER. Edited in both chapters
1. Chapter 1 living with a tyrannical queen

"I can't believe we lost the fight"blue thought the indominus rex won and killed the tyrannosaurus rex to add insult to injury however before she could kill blue almost 400 tranquilizer darts hit her and she dropped knocked out then a tranq hit blue and she dropped.

All dinosaurs were transported to isla sorna after a few weeks the indominus rex turned it to her personal kingdom all other dinosaurs feared her all who opposed her were killed the raptor packs obey her out of fear everything was hell.

"If only we had more teeth me and the tyrannosaurus had her but we slipped and failed" blue thought just then the indominus rex stomped into view then two male raptors ran in front of her "the dark deed you requested is done my queen"one of them screeched.

The indominus rex purred then she looked down in disappointment "such a shame that i have to kill you two now"she growled the male raptor squawked in confusion "poor things"blue growled softly "you always got the job done right but you're surved your purpose i for that i say goodbye"the indominus rex growled as she stroked one of the raptor's neck with her claw.

Then she grabbed the first male raptor and threw him down then she kneeled down on top of him and held him down "i shall make this slow and horrible for you but in enjoyable for me" she purred then she opened her mouth then bit down on the raptor's head and torso the raptor's legs kicked but the indominus rex held him still.

Then with one swift yank the indominus rex ripped the male raptor in two she swallowed the upper body then ate the second half "nice knowing you"the indominus rex snorted then she walked away with blood on her mouth.

The second one backed away slowly while the hybrid approached him "come on now i promise it will be quick"the hybrid growled then the indominus rex bit the velociraptor's head off the head rolled out of her mouth and near blue.

Blue looked at the head in sadness and the indominus rex saw this "aww you weren't gonna go out with him were ya"the hybrid growled questionly "no i wasn't"blue snorted then the indominus rex drew a circle around the head "you're sure"the indominus rex purred.

"Knock it off"blue growled unamused "alright...ah la la la la la la la la "the indominus rex was flicking her tongue in a teasing way on the severed velociraptor head blue looked at the indominus rex with hatred.

Blue just growled "i can't stand this bitch"she quietly snarled "oh don't look at me like that"the hybrid growled

"I just can't stand you killing other dinosaurs for your own pleasure"blue screeched "own pleasure?"the indominus rex growled confused "ever since your escape and rampage through that park you've been killing non stop"blue screeched.

"Even when we first came here"blue squawked "hey he tried to get it good with me like i ever let his scrawny..."indominus rex growled "you didn't have to massacre him"blue growled "i was defending myself"the indominus rex roared.

"Against what you were twice his size"blue screeched

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

 **The indominus rex and blue were transported to isla sorna and they were just waking up "where are we"blue growled "the last thing i remember was:I WAS GONNA EAT YOU AND THOSE HUMANS"the indominus rex roared as she stomped towards blue.**

 **Just then a tyrannotitan rammed into her knocking her down "what the fu.."the hybrid growled the tyrannotitan stood over her "i never seen a dinosaur like you before"the tyrannotitan growled.**

 **Then the tyrannotitan licked her face "but you taste mighty good"the tyrannotitan growled then he bit her tail and dragged her into a near by cave.**

 **Blue followed but stopped at the entrance it was quiet for a few seconds the the sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing filled the air this freaked blue out as she backed away the it got quiet again "wow that was unexpected well least the hybrid is dead"blue thought.**

 **Just then the indominus rex stepped out of the cave with blood on her mouth "You taste mighty good too" she purred "Damn it"blue growled disappointed.**

"And that inspired to just keep on killing it's starting to become a hobby for me"the hybrid growled "hobby you're spilling blood"blue squawked "and I'm enjoying every bit of it the taste of blood turns me on"the indominus rex purred.

Then the hybrid stomped away blue just stood there.

"hey little girl blue mind following me"the hybrid roared blue followed they walked for hours then a baryonx passed them by but the indominus rex caught him looking at her butt "hey eyes else where"she growled.

"Can't help it i love girl predators with big hips"the baryonx growled blue looked in shame but the indominus rex just stared in both anger and confusion "uhh 1: my hips aren't that big 2: these hips can crush you 3:don't ever stare at my ass again unless i give permission got it"the hybrid growled.

"Aww what's the matter don't you like compliments"the baryonx growled the indominus rex just stared at him "blue could you make like a tree a leave"the hybrid growled blue looked at her in anger and left.

"You call that a compliment"the hybrid growled "why yes"the baryonx growled "its not everyday a girl with a big fat ass "the baryonx roared smugly "MY ASS ISN'T FAT"the hybrid roared and she slit the baryonx's throat.

Then the baryonx collapsed dead then she calmed down and a group male velociraptors walked by "you guys "the indominus rex roared the raptors stopped "i need you to be completely honest with me:is my butt fat"she snarled.

"I can't really tell"one of them squawked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL WHAT YOU WANT A CLOSER LOOK"the indominus rex roared angrily then she turned around and sat on the raptor crushing and killing him.

"CAN YOU TELL NOW"the hybrid roared furiously the other raptors looked on in horror The indominus rex got up and stomped towards a river and looked at herself.

"Yeah it's enormously fat"the hybrid growled and stomped away back to the male raptors she suddenly got dirty thoughts into her head and she called out to the male raptors "oh boys your big bad tyrannical queen is feeling a little horny and since i don't wanna get pregnant if i can that is,who wants to hump my leg"the hybrid growled.

No one wants to volunteer "oh come on it's a great honor to violate me"the indominus rex snorted the raptors still didn't do anything except looked at each other as time went by the hybrid was getting pissed that she was being denied.

She walked closer to them "if one of you doesn't hump my leg in the next 10 seconds I'm gonna rape you instead and i promise it won't be fun,now i ask again who wants to hump my leg"the hybrid growled.

After an intense silence one raptor stepped forward "finally,oh and don't worry my scales are so white no ones gonna noticed i've got raptor sauce on my leg"the indominus rex laughed then the raptor climbed on her leg and got busy.

The other raptors didn't wanna see this so they disappeared like smoke "no wait boys don't you wanna see you friend finish...ugh whatever"the indominus rex snorted uncaring she noticed the raptor stopped and got angry "HEY I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP GET BACK TO WORK"the hybrid roared.

The raptor got back to work "HARDER GODDAMN IT"the indominus roared the raptor moved harder and harder "come on i know you can go harder than that, i wanna see skid marks let's go cupcake "the hybrid roared.

"But...this is as hard as i can go"the raptor chirped "well i can't get on top of you and take over,this is easier and less painful"the indominus rex snorted "i wouldn't say less painful"the raptor chirped "would you rather do this on my foot"the hybrid growled "no"the raptor growled "alright then shut up and continue"the hybrid growled.

The raptor continued humping her leg the indominus Rex was enjoying it the raptor grunted while the Indominus Rex purred.

Is there anyone who can kill this monster all other predators have tried it and failed but there was one predator who hasn't tried.


	2. Chapter 2 bring on the spinosaurus

Blue was walking around figuring out how to defeat the hybrid then another raptor walked up to her "i can't take this any more"he squawked "what did she do now"blue growled "she killed my best friend"he growled blue cocked her head to the side.

"By sitting on him"he growled blue's eyes widened "why"blue screeched "she wanted to know if her butt was fat"the raptor squawked.

"Please tell me you didn't answer that cause let me tell you i try not to stare"blue growled "no i was too busy RUNNING FOR MY EXISTENCE"the male raptor screeched "you know a baryonx flirted with her"blue growled "SAY WHAT NOW"the male screeched.

"I could tell the guy was too horny to stop think about who he was talking to"blue growled just then the other raptors came running past them until one of them stopped "dudes wheres"the raptor asked but was interrupted "he's back there humping her leg"the other raptor ran away leaving blue stunned and disgusted.

"we need someone who can take that monster down"the raptor squawked "who a Tarbosaurs tried to but ended up getting eaten and that poor Rugops"blue squawked.

"There is one who hasn't tried"the raptor growled "who"blue cherped "it's called the Spinosaurus"the raptor squawked "the veteran spinosaurus i heard he killed a t rex by snapping its neck" blue chirped "yep,get him and maybe we can be free"the raptor growled.

Just then they heard the indominus rex roared then the raptor ran in the opposite direction of the roar then blue thought about this it just might work luckily she knows just where to find him.

Blue walked to a field with a river just to see the spinosaurus eating fish blue noticed then spinosaurus looked young (picture this spino as a 21 year old) "spinosaurus i need your help"blue squawked to the spinosaurus.

The spinosaurus looked at her "there's a monstrous hybrid who is upsetting the balance of nature and i ask you please help"Blue chirped the spinosaurus just looked at her "alright"the spinosaurus snorted "please i'm begging you i...wait what"Blue squawked then the spinosaurus ran full speed in to the forest.

With the indominus rex she was eating a Stegosaurus just then thundering footsteps were heard then out of nowhere the spinosaurus rammed into the indominus knocking her back several feet and into a tree "so you're the hybrid i was told about"the spinosaurus roared.

"That's right and guess what Darling I'm gonna turn you into dino crap starting NOW"the indominus rex roared as it charged at the spinosaurus but unknown to her the spinosaurus has been training ever since she started her tyranny here he's been training.

The indominus rex tried to bite the spinosaurus but he just dodged and clawed at her side causing her to roar in pain the she rammed into the spinosaurus but the spinosaurus quickly got up they began slashing clawing and biting at each other giving one another wounds that will scar forever.

The spinosaurus had a scratch under his eye but will that stop him HA.

they stared at each other both bleeding from their wounds "that's it it's time to end this"the indominus rex growled "i agree"the spinosaurus growled back.

They both roared and ran at each other full speed then when the time was right the spinosaurus did a hurricane spin and wacked the hybrid with his tail sending her flying into a tree knocking it over.

Her rump was in the air and her tail went limp some dinosaurs saw the awkward position she was in and laughed the indominus rex growled and got up off her knees "ohhhhhh you're gonna pay for making look like a doofus"the indominus rex roared.

Then they ran at each other again the i rex attempted to claw the spinosaurus heart out but he dodged it then slashed and clawed the i rex's sides making her bleed out extremely badly.

The indominus rex attempted another attack but the spinosaurus dug his claw in her eye blinding her permanently in one eye the indominus rex yet again tried another attack but the spinosaurus side steped and bit down on her neck applying extreme pressure.

Then he snapped her neck the sound of it was so loud that it scared the dickens outta some birds the indominus rex fell to the ground dead the raptors and all other dinosaurs cheered then the spinosaurus turned and left.

"What should we do with the body"squawked a random raptor just then a carnosaurus,a Rugops,and a Tarbosaurs dragged the body away to parts unknown "let them take care of it"blue chirped then the raptor pack lived their lives without fear.

WITH THE THREE DINOSAURS

The three predators dragged the body of the indominus rex in a really large cave "so what shall we do with this disgusting thing?"asked tarbosaurs "i say we should take a big dump on her"Rugops said "very nice suggestions but no,i suggest we eat her"growled the carnosaurus they all agreed they was about to eat her when an irritator walked in.

"What are you guys doing"it growled questioning "we are going to eat her"the tarbosaurs said "although i say we crap on her body"the rugops snorted "well that's uh..."the irritator stopped because he saw something he didn't like.

The deep gashes and wounds on the indominus rex's body were healing fast until her body looked like she never had them the three dinosaurs took noticed to this too.

"What the..."the tarbosaurs growled then there was a sickening cracking sound her snapped neck was putting itself back into place then the cracking stoped there was a 5 second silence then the indominus rex's eye shot open and she jumped at the carnotaurus biting his throat and ripping it out and ate it then she turned her eyes

Towards the rugops she took her claws and slited his throat the rugops collapsed dead two dead one more to go with her vison back and sharper than ever she set he eyes on the final dino "Disgusting thing am i" indominus rex scowled then she grabbed the tarbosaurs by the snout and pried its mouth open.

She looked and his tongue and bit down on it the indominus rex struggled to keep the tarbosaurs still until she snapped his neck and ripped his tongue out and ate it " this disgusting thing has your tongue"she growled mockingly.

Then she looked at the irritator "you look just like the who tried to kill me"she growled as she walked towards him "but...I'm not the spinosaurus I'm an irritator"it growled "Darling, i don't care what you are you look just like him besides I'm a little hungry sooooooooo..."the indominus rex growled as she took a step closer.

The irritator turned around and tried to run but the indominus rex grabbed him by his tail and dragged him back in "come here you"she growled she pulled him to the back of the cave the irritator struggled but the indominus rex was stronger.

"Stay still you're only making this harder for yourself"the indominus rex snorted then the indominus rex stood over the irritator "i'll kill you the same way i killed the tarbosaurs,now come here"growled the indominus rex.

She pried the irritator's jaws open and saw his tongue long and slimy and really fun to rip out she bit down on the tongue the irritator was gagging and moving around its legs were kicking until indominus rex had enough she wrestled him to the ground and stood over while she was still biting his tongue.

The irritator was under her and he tried kicking her off but she was to heavy the indominus rex's tail was wagging like crazy the irritator tried kicking at her legs but only in successful tripping her legs out from under her but unfortunately she didn't fall to the side she fell straight on top of him.

Her legs were on both sides of him which made her look like she was sitting on him the indominus rex was starting to become embarrassed even though no one else was around "Uh...ok this is embarrassing"the indominus rex snorted.

The irritator tried to kick but his legs were behind her "I wish wish you'd stop kicking"indominus rex growled in annoyance but the growl was muffled.

Then the indominus rex jerked her head to the side snapping the irritator's neck and the irritator went limp the the indominus rex ripped out the irritator's tongue and she wiggled her toes because of how fun it was then she stood up then she piled the first three dinosaurs she killed on top of each other then she crapped on them "since you said you should crap on my body I'll crap on yours"indominus rex growled.

Then she walked over to the irritator's body "you really didn't do anything to me but you look just like him so the worst thing I'm gonna to do is fart on you"she snorted then she squatted over the irritator and ripped a big and loud one then she began to stand until her stomach rumbled "ooh what did i eat...oh yeah"she growled in realization then she crapped out liquid poop all over the irritator's dead body her eyes wided as she slowly looked back at the irritator.

"Aww man it was suppose to be just a fart"she growled then she shrugged it off and walked towards the exit "ok spinosaurus ready for round 2"she roared and stormed out.

Then she stopped wondering how she's gonna get his attention "I'll just kill a few unlikely animals"she roared then she ran away.

The indominus rex ran for continuous hours be for her stomach rumble she hid in a really big and deep ditch until a two parasaur's walked by.

(One parasaur pov)

My and my friend was walking by eating some plants until we saw the body of the monster "you dare me" my friend snorted "to do what"i growled questionly "lick her"he bellowed "don't do it"i growled "please she's dead"he bellowed.

The stupid fool leaned down close to her and stuck his tongue out then i saw her eyes shot open as she grabbed him by the next "i can confirm that the last dino who tried to lick me got their tails ripped off"she growled to him then she began dragged my kicking and screaming friend into to the ditch with her an outta my sight.

As i looked on i could hear him screaming and flesh tearing then the screaming stopped then the monster's head rosed up and looked at me with blood staining her lips "aren't you gonna run"she growled questionly i got up and ran.

(Omni pov)

The indominus rex looked on satisfaction on her face "now whose next"she growled

(1 a corythosaurus was eating plants un till the indominus rex rammed him and slashed his stomach

(2 a stegosaurus was drinking from a river until he heard something he went into the water for a closer look but saw nothing then the indominus rex's slowly rosed up from the side of him "peak a boo"she growled then she pounced on the stegosaurus she held him underwater as she slashed and bit his stomach her hips and backside were the only thing of her sticking out of the water her tail wagged like crazy as the water turned red and thrashed around.

(3 a allosaurus was chasing his prey until he spotted something moving in the tree line he went closer then the indominus rex dropped her camouflage then she slashed his stomach.

(4 the indominus rex bit off a baryonx's head off

(5 she crushed the head of a sarcosucus.

(6 she tackled a sucimimus and ate him.

(7 she molested a Siamosaurus.

(8 killed a Oxalaia

(9 ripped apart a velociraptor

(10 and kidnapped,beat,killed,and eaten a young ceratosaurus

"Should i go on?"screeched blue she was discussing the indominus rex's killing spree with the spinosaurus "this ends tonight" the spinosaurus growled.

(MIEANWHILE)

"This will end tonight" growled indominus rex she had a dead majungasaurus in front of her while she was speaking to a velociraptor "you're gonna give spinosaurus a message tell him to:meet me at the field of grass for a final showdown"she growled.

The velociraptor ran to the spinosaurus while indominus rex just stared at the dead majungasaurus and began to walk away then her stomach growled then she looked at the dead dinosaur and pounced on it she digged in but stopped when she saw a triceratops staring at her.

"What are you looking at"she roared the triceratops ran away and she continued eating she was enjoying it so much she jerked her left leg inti the air and wiggled her toes growling.

LATER. MATURE CONTENT AHEAD

The spinosaurus got the message and went to the field of grass where the indominus rex was sitting on a dead brachiosaurus "you know this is quite comfortable on my ass after i kill you I'll use this for my throne"she growled "no you won't because i know how to permanently end you"the spinosaurus roared.

They both charged at each other and both clawed and bit at each other leaving scars on their bodies

"When I'm done with you I'm gonna use your bones as toothpicks"the hybrid taunted the spinosaurus dug his claws. In her side causing her to roar in pain "there are others who will rise against you and when they do they're gonna take my bones and shove em up your tight little..." the spinosaurus growled.

"HOW DARE YOU"the indominus rex roared then she slapped him with her tail "what i was going to say pipe"the spinosaurus snorted "SAME F...ING THING"the hybrid roared in anger.

"It's working i just need to piss her off more"the spine lizard thought the spinosaurus slashed at her "oh I'm sorry i didn't know you're still keeping your legs closed"the spinosaurus growled.

The hybrid froze "Don't go there"she growled "oh sweetheart are you upset that your untouchable"the spinosaurus taunted."I'm warning you sweetheart" the indominus rex growled "is that why you forced that Siamosaurus to do the dino hybrid nasty with you"the spinosaurus growled.

QUICK FLASHBACK

 **The indominus rex was roughly grinding on the Siasmosaurs she had pinned down his arms "roar and I'll rip out your liver"she growled the poor Siasmosaurs just nodded closed his eyes and turned his head "and for crying out loud look at me"the hybrid commanded but he still didn't look.**

 **"LOOK AT ME"the indominus rex roared furiously the Siasmosaurs slowly looked at her "there's those pretty eyes"the indominus rex growled calmly then she continued grinding.**

FLASHBACK OVER

" I WAS BEING DOMINANT BESIDES HE LIKED IT NO...LOVED IT"the hybrid roared "No he didn't because when we found him he was crying you were extremely rough"the spinosaurus snorted.

the hybrid just rolled her eyes "was he really crying"the hybrid asked "like a new born"the spinosaurus growled "he loved it and he knows it"the hybrid growled to herself.

"The fact is that now everyone thinks you're an easy"the spinosaurus growled the indominus rex looked back at him "I'm not easy"she growled "tight in the hidey hole"the spinosaurus taunted.

"Shut up"the hybrid growled "freak"the spinosaurus growled "I SAID SHUT UP"the indominus rex roared "also i don't know if you're part skunk but I'm shocked that Siamosaurus's junk didn't melt off"the spinosaurus finished.

That did it the indominus rex charged at him ready to tear him apart but the spinosaurus side stepped and the hybrid blindly ran into a tree knocking it over she landed face first into the dirt with her tail and butt in the air.

The indominus rex slowly lifted her head outta the crater her face made"Ugh really again,I'm gonna tea...what the shit-a-roo are you doing?!"the hybrid exclaimed as she looked behind her the siamosaurus that she raped earlier was humping her ass.

"I'm making you experience how i felt"the siamosaurus roared the hybrid just rolled her eyes as the spinosaurus looked on in confusion

"Oh for the love of "the indominus rex huffed

"How does it feel you whore"siamosaurus growled angrily the hybrid simply said "kinda lovely actually,yeah right there"the indominus rex growled the siamosaurus grunted.

"There you go,right there"the hybrid growled "silence you slutty...oh my god you are tight"siamosaurus roared "thanks"the indominus rex growled sarcastically. Siamosaurus thrusted extremely hard and clawed at the hybrid's back.

"Ow that hurts...do it again"the indominus rex growled "what"the siamosaurus growled confused "scratch me again it turns me on"the indominus growled looking back at him.

"Quiet tramp I'm working"the siamosaurus roared the siamosaurus bucked his hips one last time and pulled out "i feel better now"the siamosaurus growled while stepping back from the hybrid "I'll say,that felt awesome,can we do it again"the hybrid growled getting up and facing the siamosaurus.

"No"the siamosaurus growled "wha..why"the hybrid growled sadly "2 reasons,1:you're way too big for my taste i just wanted payback"the siamosaurus "too big,I'm pretty sexy for my size"the hybrid protested "uh huh and 2:it wouldn't make sense for me to distract you twice"the siamosaurus growled.

"Huh,AAAAAH,OW!"the indominus rex wasn't paying attention to the sailed freight train speeding towards her until it was too late the spinosaurus rammed into her super hard breaking several ribs the indominus rex landed hard on the ground the hybrid couldn't get up.

The siamosaurus walked away his job is done.

The indominus rex looked up at the spinosaurus towering over her "that really hurt"the hybrid whimpered "i regret nothing"the spinosaurus snorted.

The spinosaurus sunk his teeth into the hybrid's neck then snapped it then her jerked his head to the left ripping the hybrid's head off.

Her head dropped to the ground then blue stepped out from the shadows "i saw it all thanks for freeing us all"she chirped "btw when we arrived here a tyrannotitan wanted to rape and eat her"blue chirped "he just wanted to eat her i knew him"the Spinosaurus growled.

"Also you look young i pictured you old"blue chirped "you mistake me for my father he snapped that t rex's neck" blue was surprised when she heard this "well...where is he"blue asked "i...i don't know"the spinosaurus growled softly.


	3. Teaser trailer

(scary music plays while the screen briefly shows a paddock)

(fades to black)

(a Growl is heard)

(lightning flashes)

"It was made to be the ultimate lizard no other dinosaur shall stand against it"Henry wu voice echos

(more lightning flashes as another paddock is shown)

(a Growl is heard as it slowly fades to black)

"She will kill anything that moves"owen grady voice echos

UNTAMABLE KING

VS

THE ULTIMATE LIZARD

(lightning flashes)

(the screen shows the indominus rex and the ultimasaurs snarling,growling,and roaring at each other)

COMING SOON


End file.
